The Locket
by Cowboy's Doll
Summary: Jack Kelly is crushed when his girlfriend Sarah leaves his life, which in turn leaves a hole in his heart. But when a certain girl finds herself attached, Jack finds himself falling in love, yet again.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Kind of depressing, I know. Just a little condiment for the sandwich that is my fanfic xD it's just a little background information for the story before getting to the actual story, ya know?

**Lights, camera, ACTION!!**

* * *

"Mommy?"

The word echoed through the Sullivan's small and empty, one room apartment. Francis' voice had gone raw from yelling it so many times. Yet he called again and again, wondering why she wouldn't answer.

Francis ran the night's events back through his mind.

"_Mama, why does Daddy always hit you?" Francis asked his mother, Andrea._

"_Some people just have a screw loose is all. Don't worry yourself about it." She smiled sadly. Francis looked into her big blue eyes and saw years of sadness. Sad Eyes he had called them. She was thin - too thin Francis thought – and had light brown hair that she wound up into a bun every day. Francis thought she was beautiful. She always wore a golden locket around her neck. She told Francis that her father had given it to her when she was a little girl and one day she'd give it to him to give to his little girl._

"_Mama, how come I look like Daddy and not you?" he asked._

"_Because, baby, God wanted you to be that way."_

"_Well, I don't like it at all! Daddy's a big, ugly brute! I don't want anything to do with him, let alone look like him!" Francis cried. _

_The front door suddenly burst open and in walked a man of thick build. He had dark brown hair and dark sorrel brown eyes. They burned with a thousand flames of anger and Francis knew what was coming._

"_What did you call me you little bastard!?" He thundered. "I outta skin your hide!"_

"_Jim, please. Calm down sweetheart. He's only six." Francis' mother pleaded._

"_I don't give a damn how old he is! I won't take anymore of his disrespect! Now, get out of my way, woman!"_

_Andrea wouldn't budge. She nudged Francis backwards a little and he got the hint. Francis didn't expect what happened next. His mother suddenly slammed her entire body into his father which sent him reeling backwards unexpectedly. He caught his balance and grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her onto the floor .Francis cringed._

"_Run, Francis!" She screamed._

_Francis quickly ran into the back of their apartment. He ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He'd never been so scared in his entire life. Francis covered his mouth with his hand to keep his sobs from being audible. Outside he could hear the muffled screams of his mother. Then, it got real quiet._

Francis snapped back to the present and realized that he'd been crying. He hastily wiped his tears away and pulled his teddy bear closer.

"Mama, I'm scared! Can I come out now?" Francis waited a second for a reply but all he heard was silence. He slowly stood up, teddy bear in arm, and unlocked and opened the door. He quietly crept into the main room. The door was closed, the table turned over, and his mother's china was broken into little pieces all over the floor.

And then he saw her.

"Mama!" he screamed. She was lying on the floor, an unmovable object in a sea of disorder.

Francis knelt by her side and gently shook her. She must think his father is still there. "Mama? Mama? You can stop faking now. The Brute is gone!" He grinned.

Slowly his grin slid into a sad frown, as he realized his nudging was doing nothing and that his mother was not faking. Francis started hyperventilating and sobbed into his teddy bear. He didn't know what to do. He just sat there and cried until he felt as if he was all dried up and no tears would fall any longer. Francis suddenly remembered his mother's locket that dangled loosely from her pale neck. He grasped it tightly and yanked it off of her neck, tucking it into his pocket. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered something in her ear, even though he knew she couldn't hear.

Francis silently went to the coat stand and grabbed his coat and hat. With his teddy bear and all he owned either on his back or in his pocket, he noiselessly walked out of the door.

He'd find his father at any cost, but running away was his only option at the moment. Once he got bigger he would give his father what he deserved. Francis had promised that to his mother after wrenching the locket from her neck.

And so, he made his way onto the dark, cold streets of Manhattan, New York.


	2. Papers, Old Ladies, and Tibby's, Oh my!

**Author's Note: **Okay, so here's the first chapter! Read and review! I need to know if it was okay(for a beginning at least) This is also my first fanfic so sorry if it's not that good ;D

***I do not own the characters Jack, David, and Les. They belong to Disney***

**Lights, Camera, ACTION!**

* * *

"Extra! Extra! Mayor caught in scandalous affair!" I shouted, waving newspaper high above my head. I had been standing here all morning with a stack of newspapers to sell. I'd made a remarkable dent, if I have to say so myself, but Les' stack was still twenty-five papes high. The little bugger.

"Les! Get ya little behind ova here and sell ya newspapuhs!" I yelled as two men-who looked as if they'd never even looked a girl in the eye- shuffled over and bought two of my newspapers. They both gave me strange looks but I ignored them. Psh. High- class society.

"I'll be there in a second Jack! Just relax!" he yelled back, just blocking a strike from his friend's wooden sword just before it hit him in the face. "You're swayin' my concentration!"

I smiled and shook my head as Les blocked another strike. Small in size and a little on the thin side, Les looked more like a seven year-old. Les took of his hat and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, exposing his medium-length light brown hair. "Hold this!" he said quickly, throwing the hat at me.

"Nice." I laughed. "I'm gonna go throw it away if ya don't come and start sellin'!"

Les sighed. "See ya later, Jimmy."

"Here ya are." I said, handing him his hat back. "Oh, and those are yours, too!" I nodded towards his stack of newspapers. He sighed, putting on his hat. He solemnly picked up the newspapers and just stood there looking at the ground.

"Ya better hurry or ya won't be able to eat at Tibby's with Me, David, Race, and the others." I said, only a bare hint of laughter in my voice. I'm sorry. This kid is just too funny.

Les' head snapped up so fast I was surprised he didn't get whiplash. He stuck his tongue out and yelled –and he did this on purpose, I just know it-at the top of his voice, "EXTRA! EXTRA MURDEROUS RAPIST HAUNTS THE STREETS!"

I smacked my head with my hand and could barely hold in my guffaws- yes, guffaws - of laughter. I shook my head. "You're a nutcase! Go find ya a spot down the street and sell, okay? You'll get done faster."

I watched as little Les scampered through the crowd that had formed since we arrived earlier. I absentmindedly scanned the tall buildings and overcrowded street, knowing that this wasn't what I really wanted. I'd made an agreement with Teddy Roosevelt (shocking, eh?) to stay because he made me realize that I had family here. Well, something close to a family anyway. Unfortunately, under my current lifestyle, I couldn't make my way to my dream home. Santa Fe. The other newsies and I knew it would never happen, but it didn't stop me from dreaming.

I quickly snapped back to my present situation as a little boy tapped me on the leg, holding a penny. I sold him a newspaper and he scuttled back towards what looked like his mother and father. I sighed. I wondered what I'd do when I got older. I can't be a newsie forever.

"Famous actress births deformed monster!" Yeah, yeah. It wasn't my best. But, hey, it's a depressing moment. I wasn't feeling my best.

I watched as an old woman around fifty or sixty years old tread over to me and buy one of my papers. "Thank you, ma'am." I said politely.

No problem young man!" She said, tucking a piece of hair, as white as snow, behind her ear. "I wish there were more young gentlemen like you in this world! My granddaughter could use someone like you."

I smiled and bowed graciously. "I'll take it into consideration." She laughed and patted my cheek. She was barely tall enough to reach me, even on her tiptoes.

"You have a nice day!" She chirped.

"You as well!" I replied as she briskly made her way into a pie shop, newspaper in hand. I tucked her penny into my pocket.

"I think you're starting to go soft on me, Jack!"

I spun around. "Davey? You done already?"

He tweaked his hat and chuckled, blue eyes twinkling. David was two years younger than me, but we were the best of friends. His curly brown hair poked out from under his hat which was worn from months of use and no washing. "I'm afraid I'm becoming a better newsie than you are!"

"Ah, me old bones is creakin'! I'm bein' replaced by a walkin' mouth!" I said, grabbing Les' sword- which had been thrown aside as he went to sell newspapers- and using it as a mock-cane.

David laughed and punched me in the arm. "So, uh, Jack..We got another letter from Sarah!" He said uncomfortably.

My happy mood was instantly gone with the wind. "Nice little breeze we have goin' on today." I said, trying to change the subject.

David sighed. "Jack, I know it's hard for you to understand but," he paused. "This was a big chance for Sarah to get her life started. She never meant to hurt you." Ouch. Hadn't been expecting that.

"OLD MAN DROWNS IN BOATING ACCIDENT!" I shouted. I hated talking about Sarah. Hated it.

A young man, twenty or so, came and bought my last newspaper. "Thank you, sir." I mumbled.

"Jack, don't try and dodge the subject." David said quietly. "It's been three months. Three months since the strike. Three months since Sarah left. Let it go."

"We need to go find Les." I cleared my throat. I wasn't about to let David see me cry. Not going to happen.

David scoffed. "Alrighty then. Lead the way."

We found Les not too far down the street. He had sold all of his papers and had begun playing with Jimmy again.

"Hey, Les, ready to go to Tibby's?" I asked, grabbing him and lifting him onto my shoulders.

"Yeah!" He grabbed my cowboy hat and put it on. "Come on Jimmy!"

"Sorry Les. My mom says I have to go home when you leave. See you tomorrow!" Jimmy yelled, running off through the street vendors.

"Off to Tibby's!" Les yelled. I still hadn't recovered from David's attempt to brush off Sarah's absence and make me forget about her. I put it off to the back of my mind, promising myself I'd talk to David about it at a later date, just not right now.

And off to Tibby's we went.


	3. The Cowboy Newsie

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been so long! Everything at my house has been crazy, everyone's been sick, I've been loaded down with tons of homework, and on top of that, my stepdad doesn't know about this account thing :P So I can only update when it's just me and my brother. Well, this chapter is nothing much. I tried to make it funny but I'm not so sure xD Read and Review! Love yas :D

**I own Madison and Grandma Jackie! **

**Lights, Camera, ACTION!!!**

Madison looked at the old grandfather clock that sat in the pie shop for what seemed like the fifth time since she'd been there. 11:46.

Her grandmother was officially eleven minutes late.

They had been shopping at the vendors and had decided to split up, agreeing to meet at Gerald's Pie Shop at 11:40 when they were both finished.

_That's it, _Madison thought. _She just hasn't finished or is running a little late. Don't fret._ She swallowed. _Nothing's gonna happen. Relax, you big scaredy cat!_

She looked at the clock again just as the door to the shop opened. Madison let out a huge breath she hadn't even realized she was holding.

"Hello, Maddie dear!"

"Grandma Jackie! What took you so long?" Madison asked, stumbling over the leg of her chair as she got up. She readjusted the bags sitting on her shoulders and looked up at the thin, white-haired woman carrying bags filled with various objects ranging from food all the way to pens and ink. Her pale blue eyes sparkled with life, considering her old age of sixty-five. Madison's worrying and anger instantly dissipated. Her grandmother was impossible to stay mad at.

"Oh, I saw this dress that I knew you'd just LOVE! It's a dress to help celebrate the turn of the century! Can you believe it? 1900! I never thought I'd live to see the day! Goodbye 1800's! And I saw the cutest little newsies playing swords!" Grandma Jackie said excitedly to Madison.

"But, Grandma, it's only September. The new year isn't for another three months." Madison shook her head. "Anyway, that's great Grandma. Listen-"

"Oh, and the handsomest newsie I have ever SEEN sold me a newspaper just a minute ago! You two would be ADORABLE together! Such a gentleman!" Grandma said. She put a hand over her heart and smiled. "I want him to give my beautiful granddaughter children!"

Madison's jaw dropped. By now, every person in the room had their eyes on her and Grandma Jackie.

"I'm only seventeen!" Madison whispered fiercely.

"Oh, please! I had already had your father by the time I was seventeen!"

"Alright, it's time to go!" Madison said, rushing her grandmother to the door.

"Oh, good! We can stop and talk to that sweet little newsie! Well, he was far from little but you know what I mean!"

_What is up with her and those newsies? _Madison thought to herself. _Geez, she sure can talk your ear off. Now I know where Timmy gets it from._

Timmy was Madison's six-year-old cousin that lived in Madison's home state of South Carolina. The Stewart family had lived there since the beginning of time, it seemed. They were one of the oldest southern families in the South and had owned their plantation since the days of the Revolution.

Madison's father was a lawyer though. The youngest of three, he hadn't thought he'd be the one to inherit the family business, so he had gone to Harvard Law School and gotten his degree. But when his father-Madison's grandfather-died of pneumonia, he left the entire estate to his youngest son, Bradley Stewart. His middle son, Jared, was dead.

You see, Madison's father had always hated the plantation life, always wanting to live in the big city, signed over the family estate to his only living brother, Gary. He then proceeded to move his wife, mother, and daughter with him to the borough of Manhattan in New York City, New York, and start his own law practice.

That was just a month or two ago, but Madison had adjusted rapidly since, like her father, had always wanted to live in the city.

And she loved every bit of it. She loved the sounds of the newsies yelling the headlines, the trains and trolley, and any other thing you can possibly think of. Madison also loved the fact she could get away from her uncle Gary.

Madison hated him. In her mind, he was a vile piece of filth that had scarred her in ways unimaginable. He had never married or born children. Well, at least to her knowledge. Gary was just straight up, cruel.

Madison quickly blinked away the tears that were forming in her eyes and grabbed her grandmother's hand. "Come on; let's go get something to eat."

Grandma Jackie smiled. "I heard of a place called Tibby's when I was chatting with one of the newsies earlier." She said as they both walked out of the door. "Aww, that newsboy is gone!" she said sadly. "Maybe we'll see him around sometime."

_I sure hope not, _Madison thought. She'd been through enough of her grandmother's matchmaking schemes. Madison didn't even want to THINK about the pig farmer's son. And past events made it hard for Madison to talk to men.

She shivered. Winter was surely on its way. "Let's hurry! I'm starving!"

After making their way through the streets, they finally walked into the small sit-down café called Tibby's. Clearly it was the newsies hang out, but Madison didn't mind.

Madison stood on her tip-toes and peered around the restaurant, hoping to find a table to sit at. She spied one near the wall that had perfect view of the door. _Ahh, perfect._

Madison led her grandmother to the table and they both sat down, setting their bags on the floor under their chairs.

"Wow! These newsies sure can converse!" Grandma Jackie said to Madison.

"You're one to talk!" She laughed, ordering their food.

"They're cute, don't you think?" Grandma said, a familiar twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, NO. You are NOT setting me up."

"I don't understand you sometimes, Madison Cheyenne." She said sadly. "You used to be so happy and funny. You used to LOVE talking about boys. What happened?"

"Uncle Gary happened." Madison sad to herself, suddenly depressed. She glanced around the restaurant and surveyed her surroundings.

Tibby's was a homey little place. The walls were covered in faded pink wallpaper. Picture frames that were filled with pictures of who Madison guessed was the owner and his family and newspaper clippings hung on the walls in various places. There were worn mahogany tables and chairs everywhere it seemed and booths under the windows. The windows had "Tibby's written across the outside in gold lettering.

"I love this place!" Madison said, barely audible.

The tinkling of bells brought Madison's attention to the front doors. A little newsie with brown hair and big deer brown eyes, who must've been around Timmy's age, walked in with a newsie that looked somewhat like his older brother. He held onto a wooden sword in his right hand, and in his left hand he held some extra change. The older newsie didn't look quite sixteen and had pale blue eyes that reminded Madison of the summer sky.

"Hey, Davey!" A dark-haired, Italian looking newsie shouted at the older brother.

_Hmmm…Davey..._Madison thought. _Short for David maybe?_

"Come on, Les." Davey said, pulling the younger one to a table where the Italian newsies was sitting with a couple of others. Madison watched as Les ran and jumped up onto the Italian's lap, talking his head off about some kid named Jimmy.

The bells tinkled again and Madison turned around only to have her eyes glued to the most beautiful male in the history of the world.

She was instantly attracted. He was tall -taller than her father- and had dark brown hair that lay back in subtle waves along his head. He wore a pair of nice-fitting, dark wash jeans and his body looked as if it was nicely built under his black shirt that was rolled up at his elbows. His eyes were the color of milk chocolate that laughed at the sight of the boy called Les sitting on the Italian boy's lap. His nose was a tad crooked -like it had been broken- but Madison only thought it added to his boyish-yet-rugged looks. He wore a red bandana around his neck and a black cowboy hat on his head.

_Strange. He looks like a rancher from the West rather than a working boy from New York._ Madison had seen a couple of ranchers when they came into her hometown of Summerton. This boy was a mirror image.

And Madison couldn't tear her eyes away.

"You better close your mouth or something might fly in there." Madison's grandmother said.

No one had ever affected Madison like this. EVER.

Grandma Jackie followed Madison's gaze which ended at the cowboy newsie who had sat down with Davey, Les, and the Italian.

"That's the young man who sold me a newspaper!" Grandma whispered to Madison. "This old woman knows what you like, eh?"

Madison couldn't tear her eyes away. _Stop looking at him. Stop. STOP MADISON. Ugh. You aren't obvious at ALL._ "Psh! You're crazy Grandma. I'm not his type and..well…I stopped liking people along time ago." _Liar. _Their food had come while she'd started staring but she took no interest in it. She was no longer hungry.

The objects of her oh-so-sudden-affection slowly turned around in his seat , meeting her gaze. Madison all of a sudden had four or six pairs of eyes on her.

She abruptly lowered her gaze to the ham in front of her. "Nice weather we're having, hmmm?" She said softly to her grandma. Madison slowly lifted her gaze back up to the newsie who was still staring her. His eyes basically said _well you stared at me so I'm gonna stare at you. _She blushed a light pink color and his mouth curved into a perfectly sculpted crooked smile that dimpled one of his cheeks. Madison couldn't help but shiver.

"Well, baby doll, I'm off to the house. I've gotta help your mama with the laundry. You play nice now!" She said in her southern accent, winking at Madison and the newsie across the room. Madison only blushed a deeper shade of pink. "Oh, and you better get your guts together because Mr.-Dark-and-Handsome is making his way over here." Grandma added. "Bye, sweet pea!"

"Wait! Grandma!" But her grandmother had already trotted out of the door.

So Madison watched quietly as the cowboy newsie made his way towards her table.


End file.
